Heart Sounds
by DocEmmettLBrown
Summary: This is a cross over fic with Kingdom Hearts and Lazytown. Please give it a try! Summary: Lazytown is in danger, and its up to the heros to set things right, from a unexpect true threat


Heart Sounds 

Chapter 1: A Rotten Day.

A/n: A crappy first attempt of this fic, if you don't know kingdom hearts 2 I tried to basically cover everything in this chapter, some information is said towards the end. So be patient and read it through. Im sorry if OOC is present or… spelling errors, I am god of spelling errors.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

It was a pretty day in Lazytown, the sun was brightly shining over the sports field and the children were playing soccer as they could usually be found doing. Robbie was asleep, his legs swung over the arms of his chair, surprisingly he managed to find some ear muffs that drowned out the children's loud wailing.

But it wouldn't last long, as most things did not tend to do. From the corner, a odd blood of dark matter shot forth from the hard floor. In there appeared a tall lanky man in a black cloaked trench. Though his hood was down, revealing unnatural amber eyes, silver hair and pointed ears.

The man let his odd gaze take in details he thought interesting about this world's villains lair. Then they settled on the man, he seemed odd, compared to where he had been in previous worlds, the bad guys tended to be a little more powerful and less comical. But he'd have to do… he heard this world had limited powers, and perhaps it would effect Sora in that way.

He stepped casually to the sleeping man, his footsteps were silent and reached a skinny hand tapping him on the forehead. Robbie snapped awake, startled by the man, and his odd appearance he let off a rather girlish shriek and fell from the orange recliner.

Xemnas repressed a grin and lifted the thin man from the floor, and removed his ear muffs. He bowed then alittle, speaking to him by looking up. "I hear you are the town villain from sources, and you are having hero trouble."

Robbie twitched his nose and stared at him untrusting. He had not idea who this man was, how he got down here, considering he locked his door, and the fact he was possibly a elf was a little more annoying to him. But he let out a tired sigh, he was so sick of everything this day had brought already and he just woke up. "Yes… And what do you think you can do about it?" He didn't mean to sound snappy, but he was a tad cranky for this.

Xemnas smiled standing to his own full height, and crossing his arms. "I come to give you a power that can get rid of him, and make everyone listen to anything you say… but you need to agree to do something for me…"

"And that would be?" Robbie perked interested, but figured the price couldn't be too bad.

The cloaked man smirked and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry about it, the payment will be paid when you turn everyone into heartless."

"Heartless?" Robbie repeated suddenly unsure.

"Don't worry, its nothing to fear just a name really…but becareful of a boy who I will have come, do not underestimate him." Robbie only nodded, Xemnas smiled putting his finger to the thin man's forehead. A shroud of darkness surrounded Robbie causing the man to shriek as things about him seemed to change.

His eyes clouded with an unusual evil sheen, he became a tad more sinister looking, and small demonic wings appeared fluttering every once in a while on his back. His hair grew alittle, becoming more unkempt and his posture became even more slouched. He hissed but stood straighter, several more clouds revealed 7 small nobodies, mechanical in appearance much like something Robbie could make.

Xemnas bowed. "Remember, make heartless my pet…" He grinned disappearing in his own shroud of dark matter.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Sora was staring at the sun from Hollow Bastion, it was a pretty sight and he was taking a small break on his search for information. So far nothing new occurred, and Donald and goofy were eating ice-cream out at some near by shop.

But as with his luck, his peace was interrupted by the eruption of black mater around him, before he could stand fast, he was transported through it. Only when he looked around next, he was sitting in a small park near a leaning castle tower. He blinked but unsheathed his keyblade, gripping it tightly as he walked forward, concerned.

"Another world?…Why did they bring me here?" He was filled with confusion, but the dark clouds over the town were probably a good hint to unwanted attention. He was almost afraid, how was he going to get home after this? Where was Donald and Goofy? But he sucked it down, he was the choosen one, he couldn't show he was weak in that way. He turned a few corners, spotting a child dressed quite well in yellow, hiding behind a tree shaking in fear.

Gently tapping the boy he was greeted with a small yelp then a tiny glare.

"What do _you_ want?" Stingy asked, almost forgetting about the current situation. Sora scratched his head and smiled alittle to reassure he wasn't the enemy.

"Well I was curious to what's going on, and what you are hiding from?" Though he was thinking 'heartless or nobodies'.

"Well, I was just playing soccer when Robbie came out, he's quite a lazy bad man, but this time he went too far! He made my car attack me and hurt Stephanie pretty bad. Sportacus rescued her but she is acting pretty weird, like she is cursed or something!"

Sora squinted and ran forward and left the boy confused. So their villain was turned into a heartless, which means more than likely the girl was gonna soon follow. He was unsure what to do, if he kept this up, the organization was likely to win. But he had to stop this… but how? It was only him.

As he turned a corner he stopped, 10 quick moving mechanical nobodies appeared around him. They looked sinister, big dog like heads with fangs, long arms with 3 clawed fingers and wheels for legs. They snipped and hissed circling him, he brought his blade out, and started fighting them barely able to hold them off before they vanished in a puffs of black smoke.

Sora blinked confused but turned and met with the answer. There stood another cloaked man from the organization, one he knew well. He gazed at the red haired man, who held two chakrams in a threatening manner.

Axel grinned and stepped forward. "Sora.. heh… now I have you, now…." He didn't much get to finish he was hit in the back of the head by a soccer ball and stumbled vanishing from being startled.

Sora just looked more confused. Until a man dressed in blue flipped infront of him. The man looked tired even injured perhaps but knelt looking to sora.

"You okay? He didn't hurt you did he?" Sora rubbed the back of his head but smiled to him.

"Nah, that's just Axel I could take him on any day…" Sportacus stood alittle now unsure if he was with these things.

Sora noted it and put his hands up quick. "No way I am trying to save the worlds from these things!"

Sportacus sighed and then looked to him a little more serious than he could ever remember himself ever being. "what are these things and what do they want?"

"well that man was a member of a organization called; Organization XIII… They collect hearts from the heartless, judging by him being here I'd imagine there are heartless around. The dog like creatures that appeared before… they are nobodies, the result of a body with out a heart… sort of like a husk.. same with the heartless… its hard to explain but when heartless are made, a nobodies of them are made as well."

"Heartless… oh no… I think it may have happened to Robbie! He came up here and started all of this! How do we stop this, I have to save the kids… even him if its possible."

Sora sighed. "Its not we… I wield the keyblade, that destroys the heartless and releases their hearts… but.. if I do… I help the organization…" Sportacus smiled to him.

" things will be alright, just do what you must…" He tried to reassure Sora, if he had the power to stop this… then perhaps… he was the only hope.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

To be continued!!

A/n: Do you like it?? Please tell me if you do!! I think if might be the first KH crossover with LT.. probably cause it doesn't seem to work so well but oh well.


End file.
